Verne Wants to Build a Snowman
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. Verne asks David to go to town with him. A Christmas fic. Rated T for nomming by the fireplace.


"David! David wake up!"

David knew Verne was only pushing him but it felt like there are three kid-sized Verne jumping on top of him. David groaned. What could have possibly excited the elder vampire now ?

"Come! We must go outside RIGHT NOW!" Verne claps his hands, making loud noises just adds up to David's annoyance. There are two hundred guest bedroom in this ancient castle. How did he manage to find him every. single. time?

"No. Go away…" David shooed him. Was there ever an end to his agony. Being an unwilling vampire is tragedy enough. Not being to attend church is another. But Verne…?

Verne kissed his cheek.

That wakes him up instantly. With a brief panic attack and a descend to the ground ungracefully. Verne looked at him in amusement. He was almost assured there were heart shapes floating above the vampire's head.

He pointed at the window. David reluctantly gave them a look.

"Snow…" David's eye widened.

"Yes snow! Let's go outside!" Verne quickly opened the large window and jumped outside. The cold breeze flashed through David's skin and he quickly wrapped himself in his blanket. He smiled softly at the snowflakes that came to his room. He collected the soft flakes in his palm and remembered there are still some good things in life.

He licked the snowflake, remembering his own childhood. He remembered he would get all too excited for the winter that he got a severe frostbite for going outside without proper clothing and-

"VERNE!" he screamed.

* * *

Wrapped in thick blanket near the forgotten fireplace was Verne. "I regret my decision…"

David fumed. "Of course you do! What were you thinking ?! Jumping out into the cold like that ? Are you stupid ?!" He poured out a glass of wine and gave it to him. "Good grief! There is no kitchen in this place and no food. Drink your wine and warm yourself quick!"

Verne smiled at him. The hyacinth does care about him sometimes. Such a nice and naive person. Verne took a sip of he wine and looked at David lovingly. The hyacinth came back with some towels and what seems to be a winter attire.

"Open your clothes and dry yourself! Wear these!"

Verne booed. David sounded less of a vampire and more of a mother. Not until David squeezed both his cheeks and stripped him naked that he complied. "Alright! Alright! Sheesh! David don't be so inappropriate…" he pouted.

"Guh… I am not the inappropriate one around here!" he quickly dried the vampire off with the towel and shoved the warm clothing to him.

David disliked going outside. The gates were always closed. The outside garden is just another painful reminder on how inescapable the place is. Nobody escapes Verne's castle. He would always find them, hurt them and if lucky, not kill them.

He cannot hold a cross nor read his books anymore. Praying to God sets his tongue on fire. He wondered how could his soul be salvageable. How could he asked for an impossible forgiveness. He for some reason has not lose hope.

"It is almost dark. Let's go outside, David. I want to visit the town." Verne smiled.

Davids eye widened. The town ? Is he asking him to hunt with him ? No. That was the last thing he wanted. He did not want to go near any humans. But…

"You would not want poor Verne to go to the town alone now, would you ? I might get lost... or worse… hungry…"

"I will go with you." David snapped.

Verne smirked.

* * *

Much to their disappointment, the town was almost closed. Aside late night bars and inns, only a few shops were actually shown to turn in their lights.

"I wonder if you see this as a good or bad thing, David. I know you would not want to see me near any human but I also know you missed being around them." Verne chuckled.

David has no response to his remark. All he could do at the moment was to ensure Verne did not curse anyone to be like him. If he could do as little as that, he would be very grateful.

Something red caught David's eye. It was a brooch in a jewelry shop. Red just like the peering gaze of his companion. He initially thought it was Verne's piercing gaze. He was grateful it was not the case.

He never imagined he would have another chance to use currency. Silver coin burns his hand but he has enough gold and bronze to trade for the brooch if he wanted to.

Verne smiled. He buried his face on David's shoulder. "If you want to buy them, you are free to do so~ I am not here to confine you from your actions~"

David knew as much. But risking having Verne out of sight is a terrible idea. Verne ended up pulling him into the store.

"Hello. The shop will close in ten minutes but you are free to browse." the store clerk said. David nodded.

After a few minutes looking through items, he found Verne came to the shop owner with a ridiculous amount of clothing. David almost protested but Verne seemed to be handling humans nicely. He was a nobleman, should he not be surprised ? Sometimes David failed to see him more than a child.

"Are you not going to buy anything, David ?" Verne smiled.

He was snapped from his trance and went near him. "I...I want that brooch please."

He ended up buying the brooch.

* * *

"David, what are they doing under the weirdly decorated trees ?"

David took a glance at the carol singers. He realised it was that time of the day once more. Ah,he had forgotten to celebrate such occasion after a long while being confined in the castle.

"They are singing carols." David replied.

"Carols ?"

"You did not know Christmas ?" this time David asked with interest. Perhaps he really did not know why he constantly prayed.

Verne shook his head. "The birth of the son of God does not interest me."

"So, you did not celebrate with a dinner ?" David asked.

"You want me to have _dinner_?" Verne grinned.

David regretted asking.

"They celebrate by singing, going to church and exchanging presents." he said.

"PRESENTS?!" Verne beamed.

David could not help but smile. "Yes, for the kids…"

Verne's smile seemed to beam 'I am a kid, give me presents.' David knew his smile from anywhere. Verne tugged him to go closer to the carol singers. He did not want to but Verne insisted.

"David, do you sing ?" he asked.

Sing ? Yes. He does sing but it has been years since he sang anything. Singing was almost like a prayer to him. It was sacred, it was an offering to the lord above. It came from the heart.

"I used to." He replied with little to no emotions.

Verne tugged him once more. "You may join them if you want to, David."

David shook his head. No. He was not one of them anymore. Standing near them will only bring him trouble and more agony. He did not want any other painful reminded of what he was.

"Well, I'm gonna sing!" Verne exclaimed.

"What ?!"

Verne leaped to the center stage. As if perfectly choreographed he started singing the christmas songs. Starting from "God Bless Ye Merry Gentleman" to "Silent Night". David was amazed by his singing voice that he had forgotten all his previous woes. Being part of the crowd, he felt happier for once.

One of the crowd gave him a white rose as a thank you gift for the carol. David was still smiling from the previous songs that he didn't notice Verne's schemes until he asked the fans of their blood types. Quickly he dragged Verne away from the crowd.

The snow kept falling and it David has to brush them off his shoulders multiple times. Verne seemed to not have that problem at all. The snow simply avoided his skin and left him cool and dry.

"David let's build a snowman!" Verne cheered.

What a childish thing to say, he thought. His thoughts were disturbed by the snowball Verne threw to his face.

"You said you are making a snowman!" David yelled.

"I am! On you!" Verne grinned and put more snow on top of his head.

"That is not how you make a snowman!" David groaned. "You make two big snowballs and put them on top of each other."

"But that would make a roundish and fat snowman! I want mine to look like you!" another pile of snow covered David's head.

"And risk me dying of cold ?! No thank you!" He pushed Verne aside. He gasped when Verne fell into the deep pile of snow, afraid that he would get into big trouble from the vampire.

Verne darkenened. He stood up silently and grabbed David by the shoulders. David prepared for the worst. He might get thrown to the forests or pinned to the ground. Either way, what he feares the most was a bite to his neck.

Verne pulled them closer together...and rested his chin on David's shoulder. "Boo. Why are you so mean to me, David ?"

He took a deep breath.

This vampire child…

David took Verne's hand. "It's getting late. Time for dinner." he said as he went home with Verne.

Dinnertime meant nothing to David as he never ate. It only meant something for Verne as he drunk his wine to the taste of David's blood. Afterwards, David will get sleepy and took another few hours nap before tending to the household chores such as cleaning. Verne will be reading his book about travelling and brew more wine that lasts till the next decade.

Verne decided to take him by the fireplace on this occasion. Sinking his fangs slowly not to shock the human. After the meal, Verne laid David down near the fireplace and covered him in a blanket. A rare thing to do but sometimes he made the effort to.

Verne pulled out a neatly ribboned box from his shopping bags. David was still lying on the floor but he could see him placing the box near him. "It is your Christmas present, David. I do not celebrate them but I know you would appreciate a present or a small celebration." he smiled softly.

David was in fact, amazed by Verne's kindness. Sometimes he had an understandable soft side that caught him off guard. This was one of them.

"Thank you…" He said sitting down.

"Open them!" the vampire said.

David opened the gift. When he took off the lid to the box he saw a neatly pressed blue suit with a blood red vest. He could not contain his gratitude. "This… this is beautiful. Thank you, Verne…" he said.

Verne smiled. "Blue only looks as good as you as your dull self. You should wear red more. It looks good and vibrant on you. Makes you look slightly more appetizing!"

David frowned. It seemd that he got upgraded from food to gourmet food.

"I have a gift for you as well…" David admitted.

Verne beamed.

He rummaged his pocket for the small box he got from the shop just now. Verne seemed to wait for it anxiously. "Here you go."

"Yay!" he said taking the gift from David's hand.

"May I open them ?" he asked.

David nodded.

Verne opened the box to find the red brooch that reflects his eye color. His smile widened as he put on the brooch to his cravat. "I will wear this forever!"

"Forever is a long time for a vampire…" David sighed.

"You should stop saying depressing words, David. It would break my heart." Verne sighed. "I love it, okay ? Thank you…"

For a short moment it seems that a strange feeling grows inside David. Similar to adoration or affection. Perhaps he had grown fond of Verne without him realizing so. Perhaps one day that feeling would grow and hope would stem from them.

"You are welcome, Verne. Merry Christmas." He said as he kissed Verne's forehead.


End file.
